A MEETING AFTER THE YEARS
by songoku778
Summary: This is a story of what happens to tommy and kim after the end of dino thinder this is not a one shot to all that are waitng on my story SDF-3 i am working an the next chapter it has been sent to my sister to be beta read thanks all


Power rangers

a chance meeting in reef side

after 12 years apart tommy and Kim meet in Reef side this s 2 years after power ranger dino thunder

this is a one shot

I do not own power rangers or the song take me home tonight by Eddie money and Ronnie Specter or the song when you come back to me again by gath brooks

Tommy's alarm woke him up to get ready for another day of errands as he got ready to go in the shower he grabbed his black pants and a button down white shirt. After his shower and after he got dressed he grabbed his keys and walked out to his jeep. During the drive in to town he found an 80's station and started to listen to the song playing

I feel a hunger

It's a hunger that tries to keep a man awake at night.  
Are you the answer?  
I shouldn't wonder when I feel you whet my appetite

With all the power you're releasing

It isn't safe to walk the city streets a  
Anticipation is running through me

Let's find the key and turn this engine on.

I can feel you breathe  
I can feel your heartbeat faster.  
Take me home tonight!  
I don't want to let you go till you see the light!  
Take me home tonight!  
Listen honey  
just like Ronnie sang: Be my little baby!

I get frightened in all this darkness

I get nightmares  
I hate to sleep alone  
I need some company

A guardian angel to keep me warm when the cold winds blow!

I can feel you breathe  
I can feel your heartbeat faster. . . .

Take me home tonight!  
Listen honey  
just like Ronnie sang: Be my little baby!  
Be my little baby!

Just like Ronnie sang  
I say  
just like Ronnie sang:  
Be my little baby  
baby  
my darling!  
I feel a hunger  
it's a hunger!

Take me home tonight!  
Listen honey

just like Ronnie sang: Be my little baby!  
Take me home tonight!...  
Take me home tonight!...  
Take me home tonight!...

boys and girls that was Eddie money and Ronnie sector with take me home tonight. After the DJ said that tommy stared to think of his one time love Kimberly Hart after 14 years apart he stared to think on how is she doing even after the letter that she sent from Florida that riped his heart to shreds he still loved her. But would she love him after all this time would he break down and call her. He took one hand off the wheel and reached for his arrow head necklace that she found for him in high school and grabbed it and and thought of all the good times they had. Would the falcon and crane fly once more together or are they doomed to fly alone? After he thought about it he decided to go to the cyber cafe

to grab a cup of coffee before he had to deal with errands

On the other side of town in a pink jeep drove Kimberly Hart drove in to reef side to check on a new location for another gym she open since the flying crane gymnastics in angle grove was doing extremely well since she was a gold medalist in the pan global games and the Olympics in Sidney. Why would Jason say this was a good spot to open a new gym? Both Zack and Jason said this was an ideal place to open a new gym. She decided to listen to some music that she had on a mixed Cd of songs that she liked the first song started out soft

There's a ship out  
On the ocean  
At the mercy of the sea  
It's been tossed about  
Lost and broken  
Wandering aimlessly  
And God somehow  
You know that ship is me  
'Cause there's a lighthouse  
In the harbor  
Shining faithfully  
Pouring its light out  
Across the water  
For this sinking soul to see  
That someone out there  
Still believes in me

On a prayer, in a song  
I hear your voice and  
It keeps me hanging on  
Raining down  
Against the wind  
I'm reaching out till  
We reach the circle's end  
When you come  
Back to me again

There's a moment  
We all come to  
In our own time and  
Our own space  
Where all that we've done  
We can undo  
If our heart's  
In the right place

On a prayer, in a song  
I hear your voice and  
It keeps me hanging on  
Raining down  
Against the wind  
I'm reaching out till  
We reach the circle's end  
When you come  
Back to me again  
And again I see  
My yesterday's in front of me  
Unfolding like a mystery  
You're changing all that is  
And used to be

On a prayer, in a song  
I hear your voice and  
It keeps me hanging on  
Raining down  
Against the wind  
I'm reaching out till  
We reach the circle's end  
When you come  
Back to me again

When you come  
Back to me again

she started to think back to high school and her first love tommy oliver she kept in contact with every one else why did he ever write that letter and break her hart after Florida she was going to come home and settle down with tommy why did he see her only as a sister and nothing more when she tried to call he was gone with Kat and billy on a skiing trip why did that happen why did he break her heart when she saw billy the next time she was in angle grove he tried to talk to her about tommy but Kim would tell him to stop and drop it. When Jason finally asked her why did she write that letter to tommy she looked at him like he grew another head and told him that she got one from tommy breaking up with him. After lissing to that song she decide that she need a cup coffee and found a place called hallys cyber cafe and pulled in to the parking lot. At the same time a black jeep pulled in to the parking lot on the other side of the building. After ordering her cup of coffee she had to use the rest room as she walked in to the rest room tommy walked in to the cafe to order his cup of coffee as he paid for his cup of coffee the person behind the counter called for Kimberly hart that her coffee was done when tommy heard that name he almost drooped his coffee ad looked around for her as he looked around the cafe he saw a girl with caramel brown hair walk out from the rest room and stop dead in her tracks looking at him tommy blinked a few time to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him he reached out an shaky hand and said "is that you Kim" his voice betraing the emmtion that he was feeling. As he looked at her all he could think was this his answer to his pleads could this be what he dreamed off for all these years .


End file.
